Interrogation
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Olivia and Alex are in the middle of a fight. Olivia realizes that it might take more than just talking to make it all better again. set during season 4, after the episode "Angels", so slight spoilers for things up until then


Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or any of it's characters or locations. I just simply have a dirty mind and like to demonstrate that fact.

Note: This is my first Olivia-Alex/SVU fic. I plan on writing a lot more but I thought I'd start with a simple, dirty one-shot. The warning here is for girl-on-girl action and cursing. Don't like it, don't read it. Feel free to give me constructive criticism though and check out my other fics for NCIS and Victorious. Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Elliot was concerned to say the least. He was watching from his desk as Olivia paced in front of hers. She looked beyond furious, her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white, her eyes were almost black with anger, and every time her feet landed as she paced, they stomped down hard. Though he knew and understood why she was angry, he couldn't help but think that his partner was a little too angry. He had been there when Olivia's anger started- when they had gone in search of their ADA Alexandra Cabot and found her at dinner with Trevor Langen. Elliot was the only person other than the two women who would have known what it meant when Olivia growled, "Looks like Alex is dining with the enemy." Olivia and Alex had been dating for about a year now. Elliot had not been meant to find out, but he'd walked in on them coming out of the shower together. It was pretty hard to miss what exactly had been happening during said shower. They'd made him promise to secrecy and, of course, he said yes. After all Olivia was his best friend and partner while Alex was a close second. He'd been shocked at first and a little angry that they hadn't told him. And though he wouldn't admit it aloud, there was a little jealousy too. Not because he wanted Olivia like that, but because he had liked being the only one Olivia had as someone close. He knew it was selfish and had done nothing to sabotage their relationship. He really was happy for and supported his two best friends being together. They deserved happiness. Which is why he was so concerned now. He knew Alex and Olivia had fought, but he didn't know what about or how bad it was. That is until earlier when Alex had decided to go on a dinner date with Langen. Now he knew it was bad. Bad enough that they were either on a break or Alex went on that date out of spite. He knew that his two women were passionate and volatile and on more than one occasion had gone out of their way to make the other jealous. He just hoped that this time, it would douse the fire of their current argument.

Olivia's rage had been slowly encompassing her ever since her and Alex's fight. It had started out kind of small. Olivia wanted to tell Alex's family that they were together, especially her mom and Uncle Bill since they were the most important to her, but Alex didn't want to. At first Olivia understood even though she was disappointed and asked Alex to give it a little more thought. Olivia hadn't been offended until Alex's mom invited Alex to some big dinner with all their lawyer friends. Olivia had been right there listening to the phone conversation when Alex's mom asked her to bring Langen as her date. Her mother had gushed over how charming he was, and Alex simply laughed and agreed to bring him. That's when Olivia got pissed. She started yelling, Alex started yelling, and it blew out of control. Olivia ignored Alex's phone calls, too pissed to want to talk to her. Then it got worse when Alex didn't even defend her or Elliot after their witness had been killed. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other since. It was a huge weight that Olivia carried around all day and night. On one hand, she missed Alex like crazy. She missed sleeping and waking up in her arms. She missed those simple moments when they would go out to get drinks together. She missed making love with her. But on the other hand, she was furious at Alex to the point where she wanted to yell and scream at Alex and just end it- end everything they had together because it hurt too much. That'd be the smartest, easiest thing to do. Olivia was falling deeper and deeper for Alex every day. She'd been in love with the blonde ADA since they met over two years ago, which wasn't very long in hindsight, but it was long enough that Olivia didn't remember what it was like to not love Alex. Nor did she want to.

"Ya know," Elliot's voice interrupted her thoughts, "You could just call her or go see her. I'm sure she's home by now."

Continuing her pacing without looking at her partner, Olivia growled, "I did call her. Thirty four times since we saw her with him." The word 'him' sounded like a curse on her lips, but there was no way she was going to say his name.

Elliot frowned at her confession. It wasn't like Alex to ignore phone calls, especially Olivia's, even when they were mad at each other. Elliot didn't really want to think about what that could mean for his two best friends. He stayed silent as Olivia continued to pace. Suddenly, he got an idea. He looked around the floor. It was empty except for the two of them. Everyone else had gone home three hours ago. Elliot had been ready to leave, but when he saw Olivia wasn't, he decided to stay. He'd just tell Kathy that paperwork had kept him late. What he really wanted to do was make sure Olivia would be okay; sometimes he worried about the harm she might cause herself. He looked at Olivia and said, "Look Liv. I know you love Alex." She turned his glare on him and looked around the room. When she saw it was empty too, her glare softened a bit. He continued, "It would be kind of stupid for you guys to end like this. You two have to work together. And I know she loves you too. Why-"

"What do you want me to do El?" she almost shouted as she interrupted him, "She won't even talk to me. And I'm pissed. I'm not going to apologize for that. Her not wanting to come out is one thing; I get that. But for her to completely betray me by going with HIM? No. She's in the wrong with this. She should apologize to me!"

Elliot stood, "I couldn't agree with you more. But both of you are stubborn as hell, and I don't see either of you caving on this. So for once, you have to be a little less stubborn and make the first move." Olivia looked at him, thinking about what he said. But she looked mostly unconvinced, so he pushed, "Alright, tell ya what, I'll call her. I'll tell her to come here without looking suspicious. All you have to do is get her to talk this out with you. Ya know like a heart-to-heart. I'm tellin ya Liv, you'll regret letting her go without a fight."

Olivia knew Elliot had a point. They hadn't yet said I love you to one another, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Olivia was never more sure about anything than she was about how deeply she loved Alex. This whole situation was a mess and needed to be worked out, but it wasn't worth losing the love of her life over. She nodded and let her shoulders slump a bit as she said, "Okay. Call her in. But don't tell her why. I'll be waiting in interrogation." With that, she walked off into the room between the squad room and the interrogation room.

Elliot took a deep breath before reaching for his phone. He pressed on speed dial number three and held it to his ear to listen to it ring. On the third ring, the voice of their ADA spoke, "Hey Elliot."

"Hey Alex," he smiled, "Look, can you come to the precinct?"

"Is everything okay?" she immediately sounded concerned.

"Yah. I've just been workin' on a cold case and I think I got something that might be able to get us a warrant. I need you to come look at it to be sure and, if I'm right, get me a warrant."

"Elliot. It's after midnight. What are you still doing there?"

"Ehh. You know how it is, couldn't shake the latest case, didn't wanna go home til I could."

Alex chuckled, "One of these days, Kathy is going to actually convince you it's better to go home and love her and those children of yours."

"I'll leave as soon as you come look at this, how's that sound?" It was so like Alex to worry about his relationship with his wife. Elliot believed she got that from Olivia but just happened to be more vocal about it.

"Alright. I'll be there in twenty."

"Thanks Alex." Once he hung up, he stood to gather his things. He thought about telling Olivia Alex was on her way, but decided to get out of the line of fire as soon as possible.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Alex walked into the precinct twenty two minutes after she hung up with Elliot. She'd been avoiding home too. She hated going home alone, knowing Olivia wouldn't be waiting there to surprise her, knowing that, if she wasn't already there, that she couldn't call Olivia and ask her to come over. Alex knew Olivia could never say no to her, especially when she purposefully made her voice deeper, more sexual and taunting. Olivia may have been fast asleep or deep in thought over a case, but it wouldn't matter; she'd drop everything to come be with Alex. And Alex was the same way with Olivia. But since they weren't currently talking, Alex was left feeling like the silence in her apartment was making it seem like the walls were creeping in on her. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Alex knew she was being ridiculous. She knew she should call Olivia and just talk this all out. She even was 95 percent sure she was the one who was wrong here. It wasn't fair to Olivia for Alex to go to that event with Trevor nor was it right to go out on a date with him. Alex knew Trevor liked her and that her family adored Trevor. Her mother asked her every day if she was "smart enough to make her move on that delicious boy". Every time, Alex would just shrug it off, but lately she'd been getting sick of it. She loved Olivia, and Olivia loved her. Alex was loyal to only Olivia, and would never, even if she wasn't Olivia's, get with Trevor. God, Alex felt so stupid. But damn was she mad at Olivia for the way she was acting. She'd ignored Alex first, had yelled at her, questioned her loyalty, and made Alex feel two inches tall because she wasn't comfortable coming out to her family. Why should she be the only one who apologized?

She shook the thought away and switched into work mode. Elliot wanted her help on a cold case; that's what she needed to be focused on. "Elliot?" she called out as she reached the SVU floor. She looked over to Olivia and Elliot's desks. He wasn't there. His stuff was gone too and the light was out. "Oh Elliot. If you went home without telling me, you're going to have an angry blonde to answer to." She pulled out her phone to check it for texts or missed calls and saw there wasn't any. She let out a sound of exasperation and looked around the room. She saw that there was a light left on in interrogation- the shades were down but she could see the light bleeding through the gaps as well as the crack under the door which was closed. "Same stands for if you have a suspect in there Stabler," she said under her breath as she began walking towards the door. She'd hate to have to pull him out of there if he was interrogating someone. But he didn't have a warrant, and she wouldn't let him ruin his career. She gripped the door knob and threw open the door. She went directly to the two-way to look in and was surprised to see it empty. She was about to grab her cell phone again when a door slammed behind her. She jumped as her heart did a startled flip, but before she could see who it was, she found herself being grabbed and pushed towards the interrogation door. The hands shoved her inside before that door was slammed too. She whirled around to see her girlfriend; Olivia was leaning back against the door, effectively trapping Alex inside the small, depressing room. "Liv?" Alex gasped as her heart settled down a bit, "What the hell?"

"We need to talk," Liv growled. She'd been stewing while she waited for Alex. Her anger swelling once again now that she knew she'd be face-to-face with her girlfriend until it was almost over powering. Olivia was shaking with the effort it was taking not to simply scream at Alex and, though she hated to admit, get a little violent with her.

Alex narrowed her eyes as things clicked into place, "And you convinced Elliot to get me to come down here so you could trap me in interrogation?"

Olivia shrugged, "Was actually his idea. And you haven't been home lately or answering my calls. So I didn't know what else to do."

"Alright," Alex folded her arms over her stomach and glared at Olivia, "Talk then."

Olivia suddenly felt all the words she'd wanted to yell before fleeing from her, leaving her with a blank mind. Faced with Alex looking at her- glaring at her, as if this were all her fault, left Olivia shocked and confused. She wanted nothing more than to simply just forget about everything and wrap her arms around Alex, her Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes after a few moments of silence, "Okay. I'm leaving." She made to leave but Olivia shifted into a defensive stance in front of the door.

Instantly, Olivia's fury was back. She glared at Alex, "You're not going anywhere."

"Are you going to make me stay?" Alex dared. Olivia felt something inside her snap. Before Alex even knew what was happening, Olivia surged forward, grabbed her, and forced her so she was bent over the table in the middle of the room. Alex gasped and instantly tried to get away. "Liv! What the fuck are you doing?" Alex shouted. Olivia simply growled and pressed her whole body down on to Alex when she felt her struggle. Without much thought, she reached behind her back and grabbed her cuffs. Alex had her palms down on the table as she tried to push Olivia off of her. She was too busy doing that to noticed one of Olivia's hands had moved until the cold metal was squeezing against her wrist, but she couldn't move fast enough before her hand was cuffed to one leg of the table. She struggled against it as she ordered Olivia to undo it. When Alex felt a second set of cuffs clip around her other wrist, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop her girlfriend from cuffing that one to the opposite leg. Once Alex was good and cuffed, Olivia stepped back. She didn't expect the jolt of heat that flashed between her legs when she saw Alex bent over the table, her skirt shifting up and revealing more of her pale, toned legs. The detective uncontrollably licked her lips. A dark, indescribable urge to take Alex then and there took over her mind until she could think of nothing else. That same darkness shivered with delight as Alex struggled against the cuffs as she said, "Come on Olivia. This isn't funny. Let me go. I don't like this."

"You will," Olivia blurted quietly, causing Alex to still. Swallowing and taking a deep breath, Olivia came out of her lust enough to walk around the table until she could see Alex's face. Her blue eyes looked up at Olivia with anger and wariness, but what nearly drove Olivia to oblivion was the lust written clearly in those blue depths. The women had never done anything kinky with one another, not toys or dom/sub play or bondage, preferring the simple yet oh-so-pleasurable love-making. Now however, it was unmistakable that having Alex handcuffed to the table was turning both of them on. Olivia swallowed hard as she fought to control herself, remembering why they were there in the first place. "I said we had to talk, and we're going to. Not just me Alex. You too. Even if I have to force it out of you."

Alex visibly shivered at that last statement and had to fight to hold in a moan of anticipation. She had had fantasies before of Olivia taking complete control- of Olivia tying her up or holding her down as she took what she wanted from Alex. It wasn't her biggest fantasy but it was definitely something she wanted; she'd just never been confident enough to ask. She was even grateful that she hadn't asked after finding out about Olivia's mother. She knew now that Olivia had always had this fear that she would become like her father, and up until right now Olivia proved that she would never be. Sure, she was violent when it came to her job- she had to be- but outside that, she was the most gentle, loving, unselfish lover in every way possible. Olivia never pushed Alex, even after they got together. She'd always ask for permission before doing anything, and though Alex found it completely endearing, she wanted to see a more dominant, forceful side of Olivia. Maybe now, she'd finally get to. Deciding to see just how far she could push her girlfriend, Alex forced her expression to harden as she said, "I have nothing to say."

Olivia's eye narrowed as another wave of anger swelled through her. Suddenly, her hand shot out to grip Alex's hair. She bent down until brown eyes were level with blue, holding the blonde hair tightly as she growled, "Oh yah? How about, why did you go to dinner with Langen? Why did you agree to take him to your Uncle's? Why were you ignoring me? And why the fuck can't you tell them about us?"

Alex stayed silent.

Olivia growled and let go of her hair only to walk around the table and forcefully grab her hips. She pulled Alex's ass against her pelvis hard, biting her lip to stop the moan. Alex gasped as she felt the contact, but forced herself not to make any more noise and let her forehead drop onto the table. Olivia slid her hands around Alex's waist until she came to the button and zipper and started undoing them. She ignored Alex's gasps of "Liv. Wait." and ripped the skirt and panties down and off, tossing them away. Olivia licked her lips as she tightly gripped and kneaded Alex's ass, knowing Alex loved it when she touched her there. Alex was helpless to stop the low moan of pleasure. Then Olivia removed her eyes from Alex's ass and looked up to the back of her head. "I'll ask again. One question at a time," she snarled, "And I'll keep asking until you answer. Now, why were you on a date with Langen?" When Alex didn't answer, Olivia lifted her left hand up and brought it down on Alex's left ass cheek, hard. Alex let out of cry of pain and surprise. It occurred to her then that Olivia was truly going to force an answer out of her. "I asked you a question!" Once again, the detective slapped her hard. Twice.

Alex grinded her teeth against the stinging in her cheek, yet she could feel the warmth and wetness building up between her legs with each slap. When Olivia slapped her again, three times this time, it was harder. Alex whimpered and blurted, "I wanted to make you jealous."

Another hard slap. "Why?"

"To hurt you for getting so angry at me and ignoring my phone calls," Alex panted.

"I was ignoring your calls and feeling angry for a reason Alex. A damned good one in my opinion. Do you know how awful it felt to see you there with him? To hear you tell your mother that you'd bring him to the event as your date?" Two more hard slaps. "You and I both know he has a thing for you." Slap. "And yet, you decide to go with him anyway." Slap. "Why?" Alex panted as the pain receded but otherwise remained silent. Olivia looked down then. Alex's left cheek was bright red. The idea that she should move on to the right one was brought to a stop when she saw Alex's glistening wetness. '_Oh god!_' Olivia moaned in her mind. A new plan formed in her mind and she quickly began acting on it. She shoved her hand against Alex's folds. Alex couldn't stop the loud groan as Olivia's hand finally touched her throbbing, soaking center. She rocked back slightly to try and put more pressure against her girlfriend's hand but Liv wasn't having it; she moved with Alex so as to put as little pressure as possible to the area where she knew without a doubt Alex needed it most. Alex let out another moan of frustration, knowing where this was heading. Olivia slid a finger between the wet folds, loving how Alex's wetness built up against her hand. When she felt the hard nub of Alex's clit, she allowed it a tiny shock of pleasure by swirling her finger around it. Alex cried out and began to shake. Once again, she tried to press against Liv's hand to no avail. Slowly, gently, with only a minimal amount of pressure, Olivia started circling Alex's clit. "Why?" she asked again.

Through the pleasure/torture, Alex had completely forgotten what this whole situation was all about. "Why what?" she gasped.

The soft, teasing circling continued, "Why did you take Langen to the event?"

"I- Ohhh- I had to," Alex's mind was quickly fogging up, making it hard to focus on anything but the feeling of Olivia's finger against her clit and the growing need for her to move faster and harder. Olivia waited for more, but, when none came, she lifted her right hand and forcefully shoved three fingers inside Alex. Alex cried out with surprise and pleasure. Fortunately, she understood that Liv's forcefulness meant for her to elaborate. "I would've never h-heard the end of it if he didn't come. And it's the- the perfect cover."

Olivia rewarded Alex with a slight increase of pressure against her clit and slowly started moving her fingers in and out of her opening. Alex moaned and forced herself to keep her hips still so Olivia would continue. "Go on," Olivia ordered.

Alex did her best to focus through the growing pleasure as she explained, "All of this goes back to my fear of coming out. I- I've never been with another woman before, nor have I wanted to. My family has concocted this idea that I want Trevor but I won't do anything about it because I'm too focused on my job. They think my job is the only thing holding me back. I'm afraid of what their reaction will be when they find out the real reason."

Olivia stopped her movements. Alex whimpered in protest as she felt herself being pulled away from that moment of pure bliss. When Olivia spoke, her voice was soft and wounded, "Are you ashamed to show me to them Alex?"

Alex's heart jolted with guilt and despair at Olivia's question, instantly pushing her need for more into the background as a greater need to comfort Liv became her main concern. She did her best to turn around and looked into those brown eyes as she vehemently answered, "No. Absolutely not. Anyone would be proud to be your lover, and I'm no exception."

When Olivia started moving again, her movements were gentler than before, but she added more pressure and speed to give Alex more pleasure. Alex moaned and let her head fall back to the table like it was before, breaking their eye contact. She was almost immediately brought to the brink of climax, her body already so sensitive, but it wasn't quite enough. Liv's voice kept her focused on the bigger issue, "Okay. So you're not ashamed of me, but why couldn't you just tell them no? Why couldn't you just go alone?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I just didn't think that all this would happen. I knew I wouldn't be able to bring you because I'd have to tell them why. I know my family adores Trevor because he acts all charming and smooth. They see the way he looks at me, how he compliments me; they want me to be with someone who acts like that, and it's even better that he's also rich. I've been bringing him every year since we met in law school, but the only year I invited him out of my own admission was the first year. Now I just don't even think twice; I just assume that, since my family loves him and he loves the attention, he'll be coming."

Olivia rewarded Alex's honesty with more pressure and speed, causing Alex to sigh loudly. God, she was so close. She wanted to come so badly; she didn't know how much more she could take. Olivia felt Alex's shaking but didn't allow her anymore pleasure and wouldn't until she got what she wanted. She questioned, "Do you have feelings for him?" Olivia was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Never!" Olivia smiled and rewarded her once again. Alex couldn't hold it in anymore. Her body was quivering violently from the need to come; she was panting and her hips were starting to jerk. But more than that, she was no longer mad at Olivia. She didn't even know why she was in the first place; she'd simply been mad because Olivia was mad. Then she'd just invented reasons so she would feel righteous. But Alex had been petty and cruel inviting Langen to dinner, hoping Olivia would find out about it. She'd been naïve and short-sighted agreeing to bring Langen along as her date. And, though she knew it was understandable, she'd also been incredibly stupid and selfish to not realize that, by not even thinking more about telling her family about her and Olivia, that she was causing her girlfriend pain. Alex hated herself for making Olivia even think that she could ever be ashamed of being with her. Olivia was the kindest, most honorable, most selfless person Alex had ever met. Alex believed that, if anyone should feel embarrassed, it should be Alex- for not deserving someone as amazing as Olivia. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up into the mirror and back at the brunette. She blurted, "Oh Liv. I'm so sorry. I can't- I don't deserve you. I'm sorry I felt like I couldn't tell my family about us. I'm sorry I took Trevor instead of you. I'm sorry I went out with him. I knew it would hurt you and you didn't deserve it. I'm just so sorry. I love you. I don't deserve for you to forgive me. But I love you and only you and I know I shouldn't have taken that for granted." She didn't care if Olivia made her come anymore, despite how much her body needed it. She just wanted Olivia to know that she loved her and was sorry, truly, deeply sorry.

Olivia had been ready to ask Alex more questions. She knew how close Alex was by the way her inner muscles were twitching around her fingers and the copious amount of juices that were flowing between her fingers. She knew that she could continue to torment Alex, keeping her so close yet not allowing her to fall over the edge. But hearing Alex's desperate, heart-filled apology, seeing the honesty and love in those beautiful blue eyes, Olivia's anger and sense of betrayal fled. All she wanted was an apology. But hearing the "I love you and only you" thrown in there caused Olivia's heart to melt. A warmth filled her as a joy Olivia had never felt before overcame her. With a smile shinning on her face, Olivia gave Alex exactly what she needed. Alex moaned loudly as Olivia rapidly massaged her clit and fucked her with her fingers. Never once did their eye contact through the mirror break. It took all of two minutes for Alex's inner muscles to clench down on Olivia's fingers as she screamed Olivia's name as she came. When she was finally spent, her forehead fell back down on to the table. Olivia wrapped her left arm around Alex's stomach and leaned down gently on top of her, holding her as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Finally, when she could remove her fingers from inside Alex, she leaned over and undid the cuffs. Immediately, Alex lifted off the table and turned to throw her arms around Olivia, holding her close. "I'm so sorry," she whispered again.

Olivia squeezed Alex tight as she spoke, "I forgive you, and I love you too. You're mine Alex."

"Yours."

"And I'm yours."

"Mine." Alex hugged Olivia and smiled as the word fell from her lips. She definitely liked the sound of calling Olivia hers, just as much as she liked saying she was Liv's too. She pulled away slightly to look into the brown eyes of the woman she loved. "I love you."

Olivia smiled. "I love you back," she spoke before she pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

When they finally had to pull away to breathe, Alex rested her forehead on Olivia's as she panted, "Take me home Olivia. I think it's my turn to repay the pleasure."

Olivia chuckled before she said, "Your wish is my command." She moved to pick up Alex's panties and skirt and gave them to her girlfriend.

As Alex got dressed, she smirked, "And maybe we could do this again sometime. Because, honestly, it was incredibly sexy."

Olivia lifted a brow, "The fucking-at-work part or the me-being-forceful part?"

Alex smiled as they moved to leave, "Both. Both is a more than acceptable answer in this case."

Olivia laughed and reached for Alex's hand as she lovingly repeated, "Your wish is my command."


End file.
